Somwhere Over the Rainbow
by incognitofangirl
Summary: AU Captain Swan: Storybrooke High senior Killian Jones stars his life movie. He's in charge of the music, the characters, what happens, what doesn't. But there are things Killian has to deal with Otherwise, life seemed normal for Killian. He could handle anything, right? Until Emma Swan comes into Killian's life. Then everything changes...Everything. My first Nanowrimo failure
1. Chapter 1

KILLIAN

Now picture this: the scene is your typical 50's black and white mystery movie. I'm stalking into the room, a large, bulky man forcing me into the office for questioning. No jazz music here, ladies and gentlemen, my life is on the line.

The leader of his gang greeted me with an evil smirk, a venomous eye patch, and a bewitching laugh.

"Ah Killian," he crackled, stroking the white hissing Persian cat on his lap. "You thought you could escape me, didn't you?"

"_You can't handle the truth!"_ I spat, forcing our crinkly villain to flinch in disgust.

The old man put his cat down and proceeded towards me. He stopped about two feet in front of me, frowning abruptly in my face.

"Where is it Jones?" he started hoarsely, his fluffy eyebrows furrowing down.

I said nothing.

"Damn it, Jones!" he roared, clutching fistfuls of my shirt into his grimy hands and shaking me. " WHERE IS IT?!"

AUGUST

"Killian," I sigh. "I'm not here to kill you. Focus."

I've seen some messed up stuff over the years being the only therapist in Storybrooke, but this just takes the cake. I take a deep breath of relief as I see his eyes blink in recognition. Poor kid. I've heard of people creating their own world in their mind to escape reality, but thinking your whole entire life is one big movie?

"_You talkin' to me? Well, I'm the only one here_!"

"Thanks Robert DiNero," I murmured. "Okay, Killian. Let's get back to the session. Tell me...tell me your story."

Killian paused for a moment, his eyes projecting his deep thought.

"_MY story? Okay_." 'Ah yes.' I finally thought, 'Now we're getting somewhere.'

"_It was never easy for me. I was born a poor black child_."

'Oh no.'

"_I remember the day, sitting on the porch with my family, singin' and dancin' down in Mississippi_."

'Dear Lord,' I groaned.

"Really?" I played along weakly. 'Why did I listen to my mother?'

"_And one morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas_," he continued, as I put my head in my hands, trying not to sob. "_How he got in my pajamas, I don't know_."


	2. Chapter 2

KILLIAN

Ah, high school. Heads dunked into toilets. People shoved into lockers. Couples making out in the middle of the hallway. The student population like the animal kingdom-the popular dominates all, and if your weak enough, swallow you whole.

Ah, high school.

Scene starts in Storybrooke High. Pretty small town, the senior class, the senior class making up about ninety or so kids. Practically everyone knew each other, but students who were transferred were like the new toys: they were played with for the first couple of days, but then they got stuck under the bus.

"Killian," my baby sister, Mary Margret Jones, whispered. "I am so nervous."

I studied my sister. Only a year younger than me, the pixie brunet had a face as fair as snow. When we were younger, I used to call her 'Snow White' and her tidbit for me was 'Captain Hook'. I was obsessed with Never Land and pirates alike (I was a young lad; do not judge mwa)

"_Here's some advice. Stay alive." _ I simpy stated Haymitchly (that's a word, right?) as I started to my first period class.

EMMMA

I walked into first period English, a depressing aurora filling the room. Too many memories..

'No.' I told myself. 'Just…no.'

I took my seat and flipped through Wuthering Heights, which I had not even glanced at over the summer. Other people around me, as they sat down, tried to give me a sympathetic gaze. Of course…they know. Who didn't know? But nobody was suffering like I am.

I could feel my walls coming up as others tried to talk to me. I don't want their sympathy. These people never talked to me before. My boyfriend almost dies and now they want to shower me with their sorries.

No freakin' thanks.

I stare down at what have become the blurred words on my book, but I can't make them clear. I try until the whole world just goes black.

KILLIAN

"Ms. Belle," I hear some stammering. I turn around to see what my benelovent classmate is bickering about, she is pointing to the girl next to her.

~Cue dramatic music segment~

Camera closes in on a blond passed out on the floor, unresponsive.

"Oh my," the young teacher murrmered, concern filling in her voice. Ms. Belle's worried eyes flashed around the room and then abruptly stopped on me. She seemed to be thinking. "Would someone.." Ms. Belle started to say.

"I'll take her," a husky voice offered, and some guys started to hoot as Neil scooped the unconscious blond in his arms and started out the door.

"Neil," Ms. Belle said frowningly. "I don't think.." She paused. "Killian go with him."

The classroom became completely silent as everyone stared at me.

Neil scoffed. "Jones?!

I ignored him. "_As you wish,_" I murrmered to Ms. Belle and I trialed behind the rowdy jock.

As I walked next to Neil, my hands in my jean pocket, he looked over at me.

"Jealous, Jones?" Neil smirked.

I said nothing, not wanting to mess with this guy. But he's ruining the shot. He's not supposed to be in the picture. I wanted to punch this guy in the face.

Instead, I shrugged.

Neil looked down at the young blond in satisfaction, but something flickered in his face. He looked over at me carefully, his eyes serious.

"Do you know her?" Neil asked, curiosity coating his voice.

I looked down at the girl, finally noticing her feartures for the first time. The pale blond hair that fell over her closed eyes. Her flawless skin. And her soft, full...

"HEY!" someone screamed behind us.

..lips.

A guy about my age with short trimmed brown hair and a flawless face with green eyes stormed up to me and Neil. "What the hell do you think your doing Cassi-" he started but froze when he saw me standing next to a triumphant Neil with a georgeu...uh...passed out blond in his arms.

"Killian," the guy said with a small smile. "Hey man."

I looked at him for a second. "_You had me at hello,_" I said. 'Who the heck was this guy?'

The dude's eyes widened in shoc, but then became stiff. "Right," he mumbled, clearing his throat. He stuck out his hand hesitantly. "I'm David," he said. "David Swan." David glared at Neil, gave his the dirtiest look possible, and snatched the girl Neil was carrying in his arms. "And this," David nodded at the blond, "is my twin sister, Emma. "


End file.
